


Hydra

by nanako171



Category: Rean X Crow, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, R18, rncr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanako171/pseuds/nanako171
Summary: 尼尔的书单系列。我流性癖博览会。天雷狗血R18。本次内容可以算是切利亲这一篇→《猎人》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046591）骨科设定的后续……我厚着脸皮接着写下来了，所以也想厚着脸皮求切利接着写上次的茶花女库（喂）最后祝切利亲生日快乐=3=





	Hydra

Hydra  
充塞着垃圾信息的世界，原本就是一个坩埚。只需要一点名为“秘辛”的催化剂，便能引爆沉淀在暗不见天日的浑浊底部，那些过盛的窥淫欲，令它彻底沸腾起来。  
如同此刻。  
将取自自身的剧毒播洒出去，已经如生养了他的母体所忌惮的一般完成了蜕变，并给出了致命一击的美丽的冷血怪物，正盘踞在与他相称的阴影中。  
被遮光窗帘围拢的不辨晨昏的室内，红色的无机质眼瞳反射着电视荧幕的冷光。  
几个小时前还占据着各大频道的画面现在完全被无聊的节目取代了，但是网络上又是另一番景象。  
被精心编排剪辑过的视频，以病毒般的速度流传开来，就算单从欣赏角度来说，片中的人物也拥有着足够吸引人的容姿，而天生色素淡薄的身体，在片中跨越了少年至青年的整个成长期，在同性身下以性别倒错的方式辗转翻覆、逐渐成熟的过程酝酿出了禁忌的情色魅惑，足以颠倒众生。仅凭这就能令它在色情片历史上名垂千史。可惜，它现在只是一个用来在大选终盘构陷对手的下三滥手段。  
作为最终王牌，这一手既老套又不够谨慎。就连库洛的金主，那个眼界狭窄的超龄二世祖，一开始对此也是嗤之以鼻的，但在实际了解了内容之后，也不由得大喜过望，甚至迫不及待预约了庆功宴的场所。  
毕竟，从少年时代便被继父与同母的弟弟性侵，忍辱长大后转投继父政敌阵营的设定，是一出多么耸人听闻又赚人热泪的复仇剧啊。  
——虽然只有一半是真的。  
战术敲定的时候，虚情假意地接受着凯恩候选人对于自己的竞选经理为了胜利做出的“牺牲”装模作样的嘉许与宽慰，库洛在一片按部就班的漠然之下还感到了一丝计划外的雀跃。他很清楚这丝雀跃因何而来，这场蛰伏了太久的狩猎，终于到了决定性的时刻；他也很清楚这丝雀跃中暗含的危险，过于长久的对峙和拉锯，似乎在不知不觉中增删了感性与理性的天平砝码，也改写了早成定局的成败意义。  
所以，在看到那个面向全世界做出的问心无愧的告白时，他同时感到了强烈到令人作呕的快意，与真切到令人窒息的焦躁。  
并没有回应双亲期望的弟弟大学毕业后成为了一名记者，因为是那个疏离乖巧的里恩，也因为这许多年自己有意为之又刻意忽略的撩拨，大概还怀着某些不切实际的念想，早早搬离了父母羽翼下的家，开始了独立生活。即便是父亲的竞选到了关键时刻，也并没有表现出任何参与拉票的迹象，摆明了不打算跨过政界约定俗成的子承父业的那条界限。直到那个肮脏的作战开始，“舒华泽议员奸淫继子”的报道搭配尺度惊人的视频引爆了舆论，他才忍不住想要回家探望吧，而正好撞见父亲的新闻发言人在门口应付凶残贪婪的秃鹫一般群聚而来的记者这个时机，只能说是不幸的巧合了。  
——但这并不包括里恩接下来采取的行动。  
库洛已经有段时间没有见过里恩了。  
他清楚地记得两人最后一次见面的情景，大四最后一个肆无忌惮地沉溺于兄弟相奸的悖德悦乐之中的短假，脸颊上还带着未褪尽的情潮痕迹，里恩用盛满了期望光芒的湿润双眸望进他眼底，发出了盲目的未来邀约：等我毕业后，离开父母，一起生活吧。  
听到这句话后库洛露出的笑容并不是里恩想象中的任何一个意思，但是还没有来得及细想，新一轮的淫欲便征服了他，已经被亲兄弟调教得深谙此道的下半身轻易夺走了大脑对行动的掌控权，身体无止境地陷落，被吞噬被接纳的错觉，令他无暇再顾及这个回答究竟是同意还是拒绝。  
大学毕业之后不打招呼便转投继父的政敌阵营，库洛连解释的步骤都省略了，直接理所当然地和舒华泽家切断了一切关系，他懒得去确认那个女人对此是不是果然如此地舒了口气，只是即便如此，即便屡战屡败，也依然不肯放弃联系他的里恩，不断地提醒着、喂养着他所憎恶的与他所隐匿的。  
此刻映在电视屏幕上的脸，比记忆中稍许长开了一点，并没有瞬间被长枪短炮包围的无措，只是隐含着家人被诬陷的怒意，以及不明白为何被伤害的无辜质询，配合他清冽的气质与澄澈冷静的声线，非常容易打动听众吧。有这样的资质却拒绝从政，母亲想必十分惋惜。库洛兴味盎然地等待着弟弟接下来的回应，但是他却背叛了所有听众的预料，说出了举世哗然的言辞。  
“父亲是清白的。那个视频动过手脚，我非常的清楚，因为，和哥哥发生关系的人不是父亲，而是我。一直都是我。”  
里恩的告白令全场陷入了短暂的寂静，而他用力甩开了从背后拉住他的发言人，继续字正腔圆地说着，笔直无畏的眼神坦荡又迫切，越过下流的，忌惮的，窥探的，惊恐的，猎奇的，亢奋的所有视线，透过摄像镜头，被卫星转播，最终准确地射入那唯一的目标眼底。就像他曾经做过的无数次一样，诚恳地告白。旁若无人。  
“从我十四岁，哥哥十六岁的时候开始，我们是自愿的。父母并不知情，我不想让他们伤心。但是我并不后悔。这件事从头到尾都不存在胁迫或者强制，我也知道这件事意味着什么。我爱哥哥。从他出现在家里的那一天开始到现在，我一直爱着他。哪怕他一开始就是打算主动诱惑我，那也一定是我的期望。”  
记者们陷入了失声，摄像师们只是拼命而又机械地将摄像机对准这场有违伦常离经叛道的盛大告白。  
“我知道你们要说什么。可是爱一个人有错吗？我只是爱哥哥而已，这有什么错？你们要用所谓的道德、伦常来否定这份爱情的话也请便，但没有任何东西可以改变在我心中存在的这份真实。它不需要你们来定义。”  
单方面地做出傲慢的宣言，库洛看着自己的好弟弟、妈妈自满的golden boy，无视了刚刚被打醒，重新整理了思路想要开展方向完全不同的新一波围攻的记者们，扭头就走进了自家家门，保镖们严肃地挺身隔断了嘈杂的追问。  
这一招对库洛来说可真是出其不意。而那个裹挟着火焰准确地落在自己身上的视线，过度刺激，让身体产生了麻痹般的刺痛，心脏也跟着聒噪起来，这场狩猎并没有一击毙命，而是变成了对垒，对方已经做出了还击，而接下来——  
“我也必须给点回礼吗？”血色的眼睛在昏暗中焕发出不祥的神采，库洛低笑着按下了手机视频的发送键。  
——你心中的真实，不过是一无所知下自欺欺人的幻象。就让我来看看，那是不是真的像你夸口的那样坚不可摧？  
那之后的几个小时里，作为新闻焦点的另一个重要角色，他完全躲过了媒体的耳目，表演性质的采访也不过都是提前录制好的，一边等待着另一方的垂死挣扎，一边看主流媒体触及不到的网络舆论走向。  
其实他本来就没有寄希望于一个剪辑得再高明也难免会有漏洞的视频，而这个国家将由谁掌舵、又将驶向何方，倍受爱戴的继父与有财有势的凯恩究竟谁更能胜任，这些都不在他的考虑范围之内，他只是想要用自己的方式，将承自血统的诅咒展示给那个女人看，告诉她，她在大儿子身上曾经预见的、忌惮的一切都已经成真了，让她再也避无可避，只能无情地面对这个现实。而他那纯真的弟弟——纯真到不似人类更近野兽的弟弟——已经完完全全地沦为了他的帮凶，甚至比他原本计划的还要更好，这番胆大包天理直气壮的告白，已经变成了更为致命的凶器，给了继父阵营一记背刺，也戳进了那个女人的要害吧。  
原本围绕着丑闻展开的热议，已经完全脱离了控制，朝着家庭伦理八卦疯狂地深入扩散，没有多久就有人按照公开的信息和小道消息拼凑出了破碎的真相，甚至还有不是十分边缘的人士爆出了当年舒华泽夫人与前夫身份悬殊的真爱轶事，以及后来与实家的和解条件，还有舒华泽一家四口为数不多的一些公开影像资料，开始根据站位、神态等等细节脑补各种豪门恩怨，脑洞开的有模有样头头是道，简直连看三天三夜都不会令人厌烦。  
库洛等待的“回应”，就在这样并不算无聊的消遣中到来了。  
几个小时前还在电视直播中向全世界公开发表乱伦告白的弟弟，并没有在门口跟他废话，沉默地踏入他领地的样子，毫无他人口中那个谦和有礼的小少爷的影子，扯掉了帽子和口罩眼镜的动作，虽然有一丝粗暴，但是却并没有必须变装的现状带来的狼狈与愤恨。  
库洛并不以为忤，只是抱起手臂歪靠在玄关的墙壁上，用真的像是多年未见的亲哥哥的口吻，笑吟吟地说：“居然能找到这里来，真的本事了。”  
里恩缓缓地转过头望着他，却只是被眯着的眼睛柔和的接下了他想要交锋的刺目眼神，里恩掏出手机，点开了屏幕简单地操作几下，便将画面转向了悠然自得的家伙：“……这是什么意思。”  
库洛根本不用去确认内容。那是他之前亲自发给弟弟的东西。比之前媒体公布的还要不堪入目，而且并没有经过任何修剪的色情视频。那是他授意拍下的，自己被蒙上双眼，同时与四五个男人奸淫取乐的滥交视频，他在自己的弟弟之外的男人身下腹上煽情地扭动着腰身的堕落模样。弟弟不曾知晓的一面。是时候让他知道了，自己当初喂给他的蜜糖，其实都是无解的猛毒。  
“你都那么热情地告白了，我当然要给你点回馈，‘凯恩候选人的竞选经理其实是个万人骑的荡货’，这个料不够猛吗？小记者先生？”  
从不敢置信到勃然大怒并没有花费多长时间，里恩失控地突然袭击却被早有准备的库洛反手制住，轻松地甩开了他，盛怒之下毫无章法的动作轻易地失去了平衡，里恩重重地摔在玄关走廊尽头的墙壁上。似乎是物理性的冲击帮助他取回了理性，里恩扶住墙壁站直了身体，有一小会只是喘息着没有说话。  
库洛并没有多看这样的弟弟一眼，转身走进了客厅，一边拿出杯子倒起了酒，一边像是什么都没发生过一般淡淡地说道：“听说母亲急病晕倒送医了，你不去陪着她好吗？”  
“……”背后的人没有回答，只有呼吸声变得更沉重了。  
“不过，也是。”晃动了杯子，听着酒液与冰块和杯壁碰撞的声音，库洛似乎很是满意地点了点头，“现在看见你，很难讲是会让她情况更好些还是更糟一些。”  
“……我也就算了，为什么要陷害父亲？”不打算跟他在母亲的问题上纠缠，里恩深吸了一口气，换了个问题。——事到如今，这个问题的答案在天下人看来分明显而易见，但是里恩却并不相信，也并不打算放弃追究。  
像是听到了笑话，库洛短促地轻笑了一声，回过身来面对着终于跟着他踏进客厅的弟弟，随意地靠坐在堆满了书本与文件的乱糟糟的写字台边沿上，这个姿势强调了被打直的修长美丽的腿线，连拖鞋都没穿的赤裸双脚落在地板上，灵巧的脚趾不老实地做着小动作，没有系好的衬衫纽扣和挽起的袖口让他全身充满了懒散的挑逗。  
“‘陷害’。如果只放没有编辑过的部分，的确不算‘陷害’你……但是你有想过吗，我为什么要勾引你？”因为刚刚的冲突变得有点散乱的额发间露出的眼神，让库洛感觉到了被刀锋划过要害般的刺痛和刺激，猛地攫住胸臆的亢奋和反胃的生理性感觉近似，让他迫不及待地飞速吐出了后半段，“我尝试过啊，勾引父亲，可惜那个男人对母亲真的是死心塌地，就连我这张和她如此神似的脸，都派不上什么用场……嗯，也不算完全没用，他摸过我的腿呢，手势都跟你一样，真不愧是亲生父子。”  
“……为什么……”刚刚只因为一个名词便激奋起来的青年，这会儿却无助地呆立在原地，眼圈没出息地红了起来，声音抖的不像话，连句像样的质问都说不出来。  
这幅样子反而令库洛感到了一点棘手，他不动声色地从弟弟身上移开了视线，才继续说道：“从一开始，我就没有打算跟你们和平共处，你也差不多该明白了吧。”  
“……是因为我吗？是因为妈妈生了我，夺走了哥哥的位置吗？”伴随着不规则的呼吸问出的话语，带着一厢情愿的傲慢，深深地刺伤了库洛，他满面讥讽地重新回望向弟弟，却因为那张被浑浊的绝望与无助割裂的脸庞而失声了，里恩抽泣的越来越厉害，他像是失去了最后的浮木的溺水者一样徒劳地在悲伤中挣扎着，已经无法再掩饰话语中的哭腔：“是不是妈妈不要我，是不是我不出生，就好了，是不是没有我，哥哥就能、幸福了……？”  
那个“被所有人爱着什么都不缺的完美弟弟”的外壳，发出听不见的可怕声响，在库洛面前碎裂了，而他被这自己臆想出的虚幻之物的碎片割伤了，那包裹在柔软血腥中的歪曲核心——与他如出一辙却又截然相反，将所有本应向着他的憎恨的利刃通通调转了方向，朝着自身而去，而在自伤的背后被保护得毫发无损的强悍事物——曾经被库洛质疑、忽略、考验的微妙感情，顷刻冲破了所有虚与委蛇的温情安抚，那被他亲手喂养、沉睡已久的猛兽一朝复苏，瞄准了他的咽喉。  
——那是千真万确，货真价实的爱情。因为过于纯粹过于偏执，甚至显得有些狞厉。  
背叛了预想，却又在情理之中的现实，报应一般狠狠地给了库洛一个耳光。  
在生死关头的对峙，这让他露出了致命的破绽。已经被强行剥掉了理性沟通的意愿，里恩凭着直觉捕捉到了这个决定性的瞬间。  
这一次库洛的反应就没那么及时了，当他想起抵抗的时候，体势已经倾倒，后背也被用力压制在了桌面上，尽管还是比他小上一号，但是早就脱离了成长期的成年男性的力量早已不是他记忆中那个少年的强度，里恩拼命地按住了他的手臂，将他禁锢在自己的身下，突然的爆发力和情绪的崩溃让那张许久没有在这么近的距离下打量过的脸庞微微地扭曲了，咬住下唇也无法遏止的眼泪，如同放逐堕天使的火焰雨，大颗的落上库洛的脸颊。  
堆放在写字台上的文件与资料散落一地，酒杯也脱手砸落在地板上滚了出去，未尽的酒液洒在光裸的脚趾上，冰凉黏腻的感觉令库洛条件反射地挪动了脚掌，这微不足道的小动作却刺激了狩猎中的亢奋猛兽，里恩不假思索地将一条腿和膝盖顶进了他的两腿之间，让他变成了更难着力的状态。然而这样一来，两个人的姿势就变得更为微妙了，密着在一起的下半身随着喘息微微地厮磨，惯于淫乐的身体在早就熟知的气息中不自然地紧张起来。  
里恩的身体太热了。  
而库洛想要不动声色，也太难了。  
“如果我没有出生的话，哥哥就不用做这些事了？可是如果没有出生的话，我要怎样才能遇见哥哥呢？要怎样……才能这样碰触你呢？”  
灼热湿润的吐息凌乱地扑在库洛的脸上，又让刚刚滴上的热泪痕迹转瞬带上了凉意。库洛不受控制地打了个寒颤。  
明确地感知到贴合的躯体上传来的信号，里恩为了平复抽泣，深深地吸了一口气，他定定地看着低垂下眼帘，用浓密纤长的银色眼睫遮挡住所有情绪的红瞳，一手按住对方的胸口，另一只手抬到嘴边，用牙齿解开了运动腕表的表带。  
“发给我的视频我都看过了，超过五分钟了呢……如果哥哥坚持说对我只是利用的话，”细碎的电子设置音与露骨的话语电击一样从库洛的听觉侵入了中枢神经，“那就试试看，五分钟之内忍住不射，我就信你。”  
*  
与快感的对抗令体感时间变得奇怪起来。  
刚刚因为准备迎接对峙后的厮杀而亢奋的身体，这会又在雄性的味道中擅自发起了情，简直就像禽兽一样，然而库洛连自嘲的余裕都没有了。熟悉的爱抚与啃咬像是给他的身体注入了毒素，让他从内而外的为情欲而沸腾了，对方身上还在源源不断延烧而来的热度，证明了同源共生的毒素，也在煎熬着另一副躯体。过于相近本应互斥的血肉扭曲地缠绕交合，生出了如同强壮不死的怪物一般的联系，而将它喂养成如今模样的养料，毫无疑问正是他们正在交换的无解猛毒。  
过于随意的穿着被熟练的手法解除，在下半身和大腿内侧缓慢厮磨的布料时刻提醒着库洛这场情交中暗含的对抗与竞争，反而令他变得更加敏感。松垮的衬衫被不耐烦地扯开，本来就没系几颗的纽扣在粗暴的动作里崩飞，发出细不可闻的声音消失在满地凌乱的文件里。  
即便被偏头躲开了亲吻，里恩也并没有气恼或者气馁，柔软的嘴唇和坚硬的牙齿交互问候着库洛的脖颈，最后在耳根的后方停了下来，用鼻尖蹭开碍事的银色发尾，将唇舌贴了上去。  
离听觉器官太近以至于被放大了几倍的含吮水声，以及这个不为人所知的敏感带被用特定的方式触碰带来的刺激，让库洛不由自主缩起了肩膀，因为明白连这也会令对方更加亢奋，他微微皱了皱眉，忍住了想要采取推拒动作的冲动。然而来自下方的攻势这才刚刚开始。  
温度高于自己的手掌沿着肋侧滑到胸口，比自己的要小上一圈，却毋庸置疑是属于男人的骨节分明又有力的手，被微微陷入了厚实的胸肌张开五指按揉的感受，唤起了库洛记忆中的片段。  
黑发少年的眼睛在库洛自觉是被施舍寄居的房间内闪着水光，强忍着羞怯却依然直望向他，只有羞耻没有忐忑地问哥哥可不可以让自己摸一摸别的地方，轻易得到了许可之后全凭直觉抚弄的手法非常的……直男，意外地和弟弟平常洁净乖巧的气质完全不符，库洛忍不住嘲笑他是不是私底下也下流地意淫过软妹，却得到了赌气一样的“谁让哥哥的胸发育的比女生还要显眼”这种破廉耻的回答，然后里恩便将红到了耳根的脸色埋进了手感绝佳的胸口藏了起来。  
那是里恩被他不怀好意地“开荤”之前的事情，自那之后，库洛慢慢地在少年尚未发育完全的身体中刻上禁忌的快感，以自己的身体为饵、为网、为陷阱，想要令这个纯真无知的“杰作”在畸形的关系中沦丧、成瘾，任他诱导掌控，然后让他暴露在世俗的铄金烈日之下，在名为背叛的毒害中自我毁灭。  
他成功了。成功的都有些过头了，以至于现在才发现自己的失败。  
他确实将那被自己用疼爱与憎恶灌溉的茁壮成长起来的真实面目拖了出来，却无法将它杀死。若是砍掉它的头，便会生出两个头。永远凌驾于他的伤害，不死的许德拉血管里流动着剧毒，反而将猎人拖进了无尽的对抗深渊。  
“才揉这么两下，这里就硬了——”伴随着耳边的话语，库洛感觉到里恩的拇指按住乳头揉了两下，在他想要掩饰呼吸节奏的时候忽然立起了指尖用力掐了下去，尖锐的疼痛伴随着麻痹洞穿了胸口，库洛猛地弹了一下，唇边流泻出一声呻吟，“库洛的胸部还是这么敏感。”  
从交出童贞的那一夜开始，里恩对他的称呼便成了某种宣言和信号，这让弟弟直呼他名字的声音，都带上了某种淫靡的仪式感，而比他预想的还要更长久的“调教”，令到底只是一介人类的血肉之躯堕落了，和被调教的对象一起渐渐沉迷于行为本身，只是简单的呼唤，都成了唤起条件反射的淫媒。库洛死死地扣住了写字台的边沿，指节因为用力而泛出了青白，扭出情色的曲折。而里恩的手指，用被他一手训练出来的灵活动作轻巧地拢住已经翘起的性器下端的囊袋，指尖掠过会阴的时候可以感受到惹人怜爱的收缩与跳动，这个正好位于中间的敏感点，是攻陷他身体的捷径。  
“我还没有碰下面呢，就这么湿了，你听……”里恩的嘴唇还烦人地贴在他的耳朵上，而随着下面手指的滑动而发出的黏腻水声，证明他所言不虚，“这样好像随时都会射出来呢，好像有点耍赖，那我给库洛降低一点难度好了。”  
说着，里恩松开了虚托着睾丸的手，滑向了比会阴更靠后的地方，已经被前面流出的前液沾湿的手指微凉的触感，让早已饥渴不已的后穴更猛烈地收缩起来。  
“我不会动前面的，只用后面……如何？”  
说着好像真的打算放水一般，只在入口边缘浅浅的试探着，明明渴望着插入和掠夺的部分已经撑起了裆部的布料，昂扬地抵住了库洛的大腿内侧。虚张声势的游刃有余和狗屁不通的单方面逻辑让库洛在喘息中发出了低沉的嘲笑。  
“这不是、理所当然的吗……唔、毕竟、我用了那么多年，教给你如何取悦这幅身体……啊……！”  
根本不想听他说话，里恩猛地将两根手指插了进去，趁他因为突然的冲击弓起背的时候一口咬住颈侧，肆无忌惮地用力在白皙的皮肤上吸出属于他的淤痕，然后便在久违的湿软内侧扭转勾动起来，两下便按住了暗自渴望被戳刺而发出阵阵难耐痛痒的部位，简单粗暴直接的刺激立刻让库洛的喘息变了调，无意识地想要夹紧的双腿已经离开了地面，卡住了里恩的腰邀请一般磨蹭起来。用空余的另一只手按住哥哥扭动起来的腰肢，里恩一瞬不瞬地盯住朝思暮想的俊美脸庞，久违地看着身下的人因为自己施加的快感而露出的那个表情——像是忍着痛楚而皱起的眉，眼神却因为生理性的泪水而朦胧，甚至微微失焦，溺水一般无法闭合的唇瓣间露出一点鲜艳的舌尖，也许是不能自如控制的腰身令对方焦躁地用双腿夹紧了自己的腰，里恩感受着紧贴着自己的那双小腿到脚背的筋肉无助地收紧又松懈，反复几次之后终于彻底绷直，连大腿内侧都剧烈颤抖起来，仰起的喉间发出半声破音的低喘，他知道库洛到了。  
放烟花一样一飞冲天的刺激让尺寸傲人的胸部剧烈的起伏，看着这样的哥哥，里恩陶醉地吐出一声呻吟，毫不在意对方射出的东西弄脏了胸腹间的衣服，低头一边舔去微红的眼角溢出的泪水，一边分不清是得意还是赞许地说：“才三分钟。就像我说的，即便不动前面库洛也撑不了五分钟。”  
——那又如何？  
红色的瞳孔微微地转向里恩的方向，虽然身体还在高潮的余韵中战栗，但是哪里有些虚无的眼神仿佛在这样反问着。里恩想被刺痛了一样露出了泫然欲泣的表情，他像是小时候撒娇一般抵住哥哥的额头，哽咽了一声挺腰将自己楔进了永远无法接近、永远无法理解的那个令自己神魂颠倒的人身上如同谎言一般热情柔顺的部位。说不清是为了印证，还是单纯只是索取，执着地、又无能为力地将所爱之人钉死在自己唯一能给予的极限感受之中。  
过于精准的动作让库洛的身体像发条玩具一般拧动起来，但是持续不断地从后面来的猛烈高潮很快就让他脱力到连迎合都变得吃力，超出承受范围的快感和痛苦没有差别，无处发泄的强烈冲动让他抓住了弟弟的后背刻下了一道又一道失控的证据。在混乱的情潮冲击中，库洛并不知道自己发出了怎样的声音，耳边只是回荡着里恩带着哭腔的呼唤，和不知所谓的话语。  
“库洛不要再说自己……不要再那样说了，你这幅真正淫荡的样子，除了我，根本没有人见过……明明，只是我一个人的……！”  
连指缝都被强行塞满纠缠不休，席卷全身的热意和性快感扰乱了感知系统，让库洛产生了短暂的自我认知的障碍，他好像被疯狂地占有着自己的里恩吞噬掉了一部分，暧昧的界限再难分辨谁是猎人谁又是怪物，也或许，这种对抗中的侵蚀融合，才是不死身的真相。  
在被世所难容的怪物肆虐成的一片狼藉中，连最后一丝思考的能力也被灌注进最深处的近亲的精液挤出体外，库洛恍惚的脸上露出了仿佛满足的笑容。  
（本章完）


End file.
